Tsumibito no Naku Koro ni
by WOLFEDEN Studios
Summary: Hikaru is an author that struggles more with life than his own craft. When he meets a mysterious woman, he is taken on a journey through a world in which he solely created himself. He will not survive. Rated M for intense violence, sexual themes, language


Tsumibito no Naku Koro ni

WOLFEDEN

* * *

><p>Authors are gods. They have authority over every little thing that they do. They create something out of nothing; they breathe life into their characters, their children. They grant them love, salvation, and sometimes pleasure. They grant them pain, misery, woe, and anger. Authors can take away happiness and plant the seed of discord, they can even take life away whenever they see fit. All for what, to increase the drama in our childrens' lives? To make them suffer for the sake of character development? Authors are devils.<p>

. We gain gratification for causing so much pain. We are some of the sickest people that ever walked this earth.

My name is Hikaru and I'm an Author.

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Forest<strong>

**(Prologue)**

The blank void was staring at me. It mocked me. It was boasting that it had won this bout before we even began. Nothing was coming to me at all. All I saw was that white space in front of me.

My mind was just like that void: empty. My once riveting and creative ideas flowed out onto that space, now I had nothing. The second one idea entered my brain it suddenly vanished just like that. I desperately strained myself to think of something. It could be anything at all, it didn't have to be good or awe striking. I just wanted to write _something_ down on this fucking thing.

I tapped at the keyboard of my typewriter. One letter was at the top of the page. It was all alone. It just sat there. It continued to sit there. It just watched me. It was mocking me too!

I ripped the paper from the typewriter and crumpled it into a ball. I hurled it at the wall and held my face in my hands. How was I supposed to do this? How was I going to write this thing? Ah…to hell with it! That was my usual response. When something became too difficult for me to put into words, my mind wandered and I procrastinated, and that procrastination led to the premature death of my work. It had died before it had even been born.

Writing always came natural to me. I could make a world out of nothing. I could make a brand new universe just from a simple sheet of paper. I created many worlds, but now, I destroyed most of them. Did I feel guilty? Of course I did. Would I ever try to resurrect those old stories? Time would only tell.

I was trying to write a new story. It was a science-fiction novel with dark fantasy themes with romance. All of the ideas were in my head. I've had those ideas since I was a child, but for some damn reason, I couldn't put it down on paper. I couldn't do it. This one story suffered the fate of the many others, except I was fighting to keep it alive. The thing was on life-support. I didn't even know if it would ever be whole at the rate I was going.

I began it as a present for an old friend of mine, but I was unsatisfied with it. I rebooted it, and it got even worse. I made another version, but I couldn't even finish the first chapter. I tried to turn it into a graphic novel, writing in a play-styled format, but that didn't work either. Nothing I did bore fruit. Nothing was good enough for me. Ask anybody that knows me, they'll tell you!

I stepped away from my desk. I rubbed my head and ran my hand through my hair. I looked at the clock; it was getting late. I attempted to pull an all-nighter with this first chapter of that story, but that of course failed. I was already throwing in the towel. I was pathetic.

I fell upon my bed. The sooner I forgot about writing that impossible story the better! I didn't want to even think about it! Even so, I couldn't help but dream of what it would be like when it did become whole. I ran always ran the chapters of stories through my head, like an episode of some T.V. show. They were great…too bad I couldn't write turn those dreams into a damn book!

People told me to give it some time and the ideas would come to me. Some even told me to abandon it entirely, because I was having so much trouble. They knew nothing about me. They didn't know the pain I felt because I couldn't write the stupid thing. They all spoke about storytelling like they knew what they were talking about. Bunch of assholes if you ask me!

A story is like a child. You need to raise it, nurture it, and let grow into the very thing that you desire. If you neglect it and just wing it, it becomes a devil and forgets its place in the world. It forgets who you are, the one who gave birth to it. A story needs to be cared for. You can't just let it roam free and do whatever it wants. You have to monitor it and raise it, correct it, and understand it so it can grow.

But that was my problem; I let my story roam free. It was out of my hands. I abandoned version after version until I just gave up. I tried so many times to come back to it, thinking that this might be the time, but it wasn't. It never was.

I used to be a good writer. It killed me to even say that I was good when I wasn't. I was a deeply flawed person. I was hurt by many people and I struck right back though I know I shouldn't have. My old friends changed and left me, seeing me as an enemy or a bother than a friend. I couldn't hold a good relationship at all. I never once got to know a person before I committed to being with them, and then we both had to suffer when I had seen their true selves. I wasn't lucky in love, writing, or friendship. What was wrong with me?

Here I was, pouring my guts out all because I couldn't write a damn book. It's funny how the human mind works like that. Was it that I couldn't write because I was bogged down by so many flaws? Was it because I was distracted by carnal and other pleasures? Either way, I'd never know.

It was three o' clock in the morning. I spent the whole night just looking at that blank page. What a waste of a night. I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and I quickly went to sleep.

I didn't have any dreams that night. I was floating on my bed, just enjoying my slumber. Everything was quiet. Everything was at peace. Now if only my heart and soul could be so relaxed. I had done too many things I wasn't proud of. I had failed to do a lot of things, even when I promised that I would. I'd get dragged down by my own addictions and lusts that I forgot who I was, who I was supposed to be. But enough about that, nobody wants to hear some guy complaining about his problems.

I awoke sooner than I thought. The clock read ten in the morning, but I felt so drowsy. How could I have been so weary? I just had a full night's rest!

I rose from my bed. I took a quick shower and threw on my dress pants, my jacket, and my dress shirt. I didn't have anywhere to go, and I had nobody to see. I didn't have to get so dressed up, but I did anyway. I always liked this look; it was the look of a big shot. I didn't feel like one at all though, but I liked to kid myself. I loved lying to myself.

I didn't have anything appetizing in the refrigerator. I just poured myself a glass of water from the tap. I gulped it down as I pulled open the shades in the kitchen.

Something struck me. This was the morning, but it appeared to be so dark outside. Was it another rainy day? I saw fog too. It was going to be another of those dreary days I supposed.

I put my glass away. I put on my shoes and went to the door. Maybe a nice walk would calm me down. They always did. I opened the door.

Was I dreaming? Where were the buildings? The city blocks? The constant bystanders that flooded the sidewalks? The frequent stream of cars? Where the hell was I? This wasn't Okinawa at all!

I had found myself in a dark wood. The trees were old and decrepit. They appeared to be burnt. The rotting leaves cracked underneath my feet. The mist that surrounded my home and this forest filled my nostrils. It smelled awful. It clogged my nostrils and constricted my brain. I was already feeling sick.

I turned around. How was my home in the middle of a black forest like this? I lived in the city! I had an apartment on the first floor in Okinawa! How in the world did I end up here? No, I was dreaming! I definitely was!

I shut the door and decided to look around. The sky was black and the moon couldn't even shine down to light my way. This dark world I was in wasn't like anything I'd seen before, not even in my dreams. It was something out of a classic horror story. Out in the woods, with a disgusting mist, dying trees and broken leaves, the works. I must have been working too hard on my craft to have dredged up this!

The wind howled by me. I only laughed. Was that supposed to scare me? I had written horror stories more frightening than this! It was so clichéd! I bet that a bunch of wild animals with drool running down their jaws would be next!

Something dripped down my arm. I cast my eyes down at it. The sleeve of my jacket was cut! I could see the skin of my arm! And I was…bleeding?

I touched it. I truly touched it! It felt…just like blood! But…wasn't I dreaming? How was that possible?

I turned back to face my house to get a bandage, but my home was gone. I couldn't even find the space in the earth where it had once stood! I was growing irritated. This joke had gone on far enough! I wanted out!

I face my original direction now. There was a light ahead of me. It was a light upon a hill. I didn't sense any divine or spiritual nature to it, but it was light nonetheless! If I headed towards the light, I could wake up! I could get out of this dream.

My walk turned into a jog, and then my jog turned into a sprint. As I ran up the hill, my feet were having a hard time trying to grasp the earth beneath me. The hill was so steep for me. I tried to take my time, but I soon found myself climbing up it on all fours!

Before I reached the top, a pair of feet stood at my hands. They were bruised, swollen, with boils and sores all around it, with blood and puss oozing out of them. I ran my eyes up to a pair of legs.

The legs were frail and very skinny. They had the same sores and boils. The arms and hands were badly bruised as well. Every part of this creature's body was so wounded. I couldn't even tell if this thing was man or woman!

I saw its face. Blood dripped from the tear ducts of its eyes, its pupils had a slit to them, and its eyes shined a terrible black! Its forked tongue licked at the air. It breathed hoarsely. I could see its heart pumping. Its chest pulsed whenever its heart beat. The sound of its beating was deafening.

It squatted down and tried to touch me. Its scrawny fingers were but centimeters away from my nose when I yelled and fell backward. I tumbled down the hill to the very bottom where I had begun. I crashed into something. It stayed where it was, but I remained on the ground. I dared not to look up at the creature…but I did.

It was a woman. Her canines jutted out of her mouth. Her lips were bright green and they dripped with saliva. Drool dripped from her lips and onto the ground. It burned the ground and it made a crater; it made the earth cry out in agony.

Her nails were jagged and filth ridden. There was a bulge in her stomach with afterbirth squeezing out of her navel. I saw something trying to kick its way out. The folds of her skin rippled as the tiny feet kicked inside of her. She had no hair, but had countless sores and charred flesh. Her eyes were two orbs of fire. They watched me. I could sense the eternal gluttony, the lust, and the anger behind her eyes! She didn't just want me to die! She wanted to pleasure herself however she could by laying her withering hands upon me!

I jumped to my feet and ran to the side. Though I attempted to flee, there was another being that hindered my flight.

It was a man, I believed. He was tall and built like an ox. In his hands was a flaming blade of some sort. Dark wisps of smoke were at his back. They appeared to be like wings! His skin was dark but his hair was bright as the sun. One eye was red while the other was green. Each eye held a different story. Each of them held such torment.

I sprang up once more and dashed through the forest. I didn't want to spend another second there! I wanted to go home! I wanted to wake up from this nightmare and forget that this ever happened! I wanted to live!

My legs couldn't carry me anymore. I fell to my knees and clutched the dying earth with my hands. If they wanted to kill me, they had better do it quickly! I just wanted this all to end! I just wanted to wake up!

"Have you lost all faith, oh man?" a voice spoke to me.

My eyes shifted to my side, and then my neck turned, and then my head.

There was a woman now, unlike the beast I had seen before. This woman was different!

Her hair was long and dark. She was short however. She wore a long Gothic styled dress that flowed in the chilling wind that plagued this place. It was freezing to me, so I was shocked that she wasn't bothered by the cold air as well. Her eyes were very dull. I didn't see any light within them.

The woman was exceptionally beautiful for the young age she appeared to be. Her legs were slender and her skin shined in the little light that was there. I was lost in her eyes. I tried hard to find a glimpse of life in them, but alas, I couldn't! That's what intrigued me about them. They held such a mystery to them! This woman…she…she was unlike any woman I had ever met! She was so beautiful…yet so strange to me, so enticing.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. She stooped over me and offered her hand.

I wanted to touch it, but I chose not to. I struggled to get back on my feet by myself. I placed my back against a nearby tree. I breathed heavily as I watched her every move. She didn't appear to be dangerous. Nothing about her aura made me think that she was trying to claim my life, unlike those monsters.

"Are you fine now?" she repeated.

"Yeah…I think so…" I said as I caught my breath. "Where…are those things that were chasing me?"

"You need not worry about them. They will not harm you as long as I am here."

"Thanks…I guess." I wiped my face clean of my sweat and tears. "Who are you anyway? Are you a ghost…? Or are you living?"

"Not living…and not dead either, though once I was human." The woman approached me. "I once lived in a quaint little place with my closest friends and compatriots. We lived through all kinds of torment and finally found peace. But now the time has come to begin the game again."

"Game?" I asked stupidly.

"Now I ask you: why do you seek such woe, Hikaru?"

She knew my name? But…how…?

"Why do you tread upon a road that leads only to torment and misery? Why do you not tread upon the road that is the source and cause of every joy? Why are you here?"

What the hell was she saying to me? What was she saying…riddles?

"I…have no idea where I am, Lady!" I straightened my posture. "I woke up from bed and I found myself in this forest! I'm completely lost! I have no idea how to get out of here! That's all I want to do!"

I peered over her soft shoulder. Those…things were standing at the foot of that hill I was climbing! Were they trying to come after me again?

"Ah shit!" I tensed up. "It's those things again! They were chasing me before you showed up!"

"You need not fear." The woman blocked my view of them with her body. "We will take another road, one far from them. You will not need concern for the likes of those beings."

The woman briskly walked past me. I could only stare at her. Shouldn't she be afraid of those monsters too? I don't care if she said I'd be safe if she was around! They were still there eying me with hungry hearts!

"Come along, Hikaru," she said to me, still with no emotion in her voice.

I didn't have much of a choice. Either I follow her, or I stay here and become the prey of those things!

She led me through the dark forest. I stayed glued to her side. I watched her closely for as long as we remained in the forest, but she never parted her luscious lips or return my gaze. Who was she? What did she want with me? Why would she say that she would protect me? She didn't know me at all! Then again…she knew my name…

We left the cold forest behind us. We now walked along a field of charred grass and broken twigs. The road was narrow and there was barely enough room for the both of us to walk side by side. I walked along the grass, I didn't care. This woman said she was my protection and she did no wrong yet, so I had to believe her. She was the only peaceful thing I had seen so far!

The sky was black and the clouds above us roared with thunder. I saw flashes of lightning. While a storm was overhead, there was no rain falling upon us. This world we were in…it had to be a dream! I couldn't think of any other explanation!

"Lady?" I asked her as we walked along the burnt road. "Just where are we?"

"You will learn in due time, Hikaru."

"Now hold on!" I stopped my walk. "I wanna know where we are and how you know about me! Just who the hell are you?"

The woman faced me. Her blank face was irritating me.

"Maro."

"Wha-?"

"Call me Maro."

I frowned at her. "Isn't that more of a guy's name?"

"I am your guide and your protection. I find the name fitting for the role I have to play for you."

"Uh-huh." I wasn't satisfied. "What's your real name?"

She chuckled. "I told you my name! My, men like you are silly, are they not?"

I growled. "You're pissing me off!"

She sighed.

"I suppose you will not be quiet unless I humor you."

She stood very close to me. She pulled me down to her level. Her face was a few inches away from my own.

"As you wish, I will tell you why I came before you."

Nothing she said still made any sense…

"One time, I fell from the grace of peace. I was imprisoned in an endless cycle of death and pain. I became bored…irritated…and longing for a way out. My friends who shared my fate, but who had no knowledge of it, irritated me the most. They refused to learn and only three of them truly did learn. It was through them, and one other, that I was able to break my chains of bondage.

"I am One Who Brings Miracles. I am the one who can give hope to those that have not been truly lost to the Cycle of Sorrow. I can only do this if the conditions are favorable and possible. I suffered that Cycle; I am bound to serve those who suffer that cruel fate. But know this."

Her face grew closer to me. Her voice grew cold.

"While I cannot ignore the same circumstances that I suffered, it does not mean that I particularly care for your ilk."

Excuse me…?

"It is people like you who I despise the most! You refuse to learn and you continue to allow yourself to fall victim to your own sins and keep me trapped in this world! It gives me the urge to vomit when I lay my eyes on a horrible man such as you! If I had my way, I would maim you; I would make you cry for mercy, have you wallowing in an eternal pit of your own self-destruction before finally ending your pathetic and worthless life for my own amusement!

"However, there is some light left in you. All is not entirely lost. You can still break through your Cycle of Sorrow. Perhaps you could change our minds about you? Perhaps you may win my love for you? No one ever has, for I care not for the trifle thing called 'love.' Then again, perhaps I will find some interest in my new piece."

Love…? But she said she wanted to kill me for her own amusement! What the fuck kind of place was I in?

"Hikaru," she continued, bringing her face back a little, "as your name implies, there is certain radiance about you. You are a despicable human being, but there is something that captures me. I do believe that you can find Paradise. We actually wish to see whether or not someone as flawed as you can be redeemed."

I couldn't even speak to her. Who was this "we" she talked about?

"She told me you could never break free and that you would stay in this pit forever. She wishes to kill you because she does not believe you have any hope of freedom. Believe me, I wish to kill you more than anything myself, but I am somewhat 'fond' of you. I believe we may serve each other very well if you have the intelligence and even the smallest shred of morality to you."

I gritted my teeth. "…Why should I do anything if you want me to die so badly? You just said you'd want nothing more than my blood on your hands!"

"As I said before, your situation was just like my own when I was once human. My 'fondness' towards you is because of that same condition. Had you not been in this rut, I would have personally turned you into my plaything until I grew bored of pleasuring myself with your shrill cries of anguish."

I didn't find myself safe around this crazy bitch anymore…

"You do not have to return my fondness, all I ask is that you walk with me and open your mind as well as your heart of stone. If you are willing to learn and better yourself so that you may not die again, then you shall be free and I will be able to leave this place for good, and you may just win my respect. If you fail one more time, your life will be lost forever and there will be nothing I can do for you. I will have to accept defeat. I never accept defeat and I do not intend to start now."

Defeat? Defeat in what?

"Hikaru." Maro stuck out her hand in front of me. "I am the only ally you will ever have. The only warmth, protection, and, perhaps, love you will receive will be through me. If you do not accept me, then I will depart from you and you will have to fend for your own survival. You would surely die, and stay dead, if you do. You must realize this, Hikaru: you need me. You need a Miracle if you wish to live."

I needed an insane woman that wants to kill me, yet who is fond of me, as an ally? Yeah…that'd be the most asinine thing I'd ever do! Still though, she said she would help me, but could I trust her? She stopped those monsters from coming after me, so she did have some sort of special power. I wouldn't get too far by myself, especially in a fucked up like this one. Maro was my best chance. She scared the shit out of me, but she was right, she was the only help I'd get. I hated to admit it.

I felt like I was making a deal with the Devil. I reached out my hand and took hers into mine. I gripped her hand. It felt…so warm and yet cold.

"A wise choice," Maro said with a hint of approval in her tone. "It appears you are not as stupid as she claims you are. I do not think I will be bored with you, Hikaru."

"Yeah, look, Maro, or whatever the hell your name is!" I glared at her. I squeezed her hand tighter. "You get me out of here and do whatever you need to do! I'll play along, only because you said you'd be my protection and guide! You cross me, I'm gonna make you regret it! You got that? You try anything, and I'll snap your gaw-damn neck!"

Maro smirked. "You're threatening me? How delightful! I do enjoy seeing you become so pugnacious! Put your faith and trust in me, Hikaru! I swear, I promise you, that I will cause no harm to you, so as long as you do not push your luck with me! I told you I would be your aegis and your guide! I will not stray from that task. You still must play your own part however, my friend!"

"The sooner I get rid of you and this place, the better! I'll do anything!"

Maro chuckled again. "Then let us go, my beloved piece! We have much to see!"

Maro turned and resumed her walk. I reluctantly followed behind her. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I had no idea of what the consequences were. I'd just do what she told me and finish this little game or whatever she called it. It if could me out of this nightmare, I'd gladly do anything!

I didn't trust her, I finally decided. I had to watch her as closely as I could. She had better keep up her end of this bargain. If she didn't, I'd kill her myself! This small woman was nothing to me! I could snap her in two if I wanted! I didn't who she thought she was! She wasn't going to pull anything on me!

We descended down a charred hill. Maro walked down the steep road with no issues at all, but my feet couldn't grip the earth beneath me. I sent my eyes to my left and right. This field that was around me…it looked like a battle had been waged here.

Wooden poles had been splintered and shrapnel decorated the landscape. There were craters that were still smoking, and there were splatters of blood that painted the grass. The grass had also been trampled upon. The road in which we walked had also been treaded. I spotted small feet, large feet, and some that were just as tiny as a child's.

"Maro," I spoke up, "what happened here?"

"This is the road where all the degenerates walk along," she said with no life in her voice. "This would be the very road you would walk alone if I had not come to you. Actually, it can be if you should fail."

"But what is this road? Where does it lead to?"

"This road leads to the bottom of existence, where those much more heinous than you dwell and grind their teeth in agony. It is the second grave for humans such as you. Soon, when we make our descent, you will hear such dire lamentations! These laments will be very familiar to you!"

My fortitude was slowly fading from me.

Down the hill we came to a canyon. At the bottom of this chasm there was a scalding ground and a great black door. It was as tall as the other side of the canyon and as wide as it! The door had many characters on it. They were jet black like the door itself and the characters were contorted into such odd and painful positions. It hurt me to even look upon it.

"Down we must go." Maro stuck her foot over the edge of the canyon.

"You're serious?" I looked at her. "That's too far down! How are we supposed to get all the way down there?"

Maro laughed at me quietly, but I could still pick up the faintness of her voice. "It is fortunate for you that I am One Who Brings Miracles! Had I not been here with you, I am sure you would find another way down there, though it would not be very…pleasant! Though it would be entertaining!"

Maro leaped from the edge of the cliff.

I bolted to the edge to look at the bloody mess that was at the bottom of the canyon. Disturbingly enough, I'd actually wanted to see that crazy bitch in a bloody heap. Unfortunately for me, my fantasies were dashed when I saw her looking back up at me.

Maro was floating in midair. She was blinking at me, as if I had never seen such a feat before! She fell! I saw her fall! She was supposed to die!

"Are you coming?" she asked me.

"Just what the hell are you? A witch?"

Maro only grinned at me.

"I can't float, fly, or do anything! I'll die if I step off!"

"Then hold onto me." She floated over to the edge, where we were eye level. She opened her arms.

I stared at the empty space between her arms. She was truly serious about this?

"Would you rather find another way?"

I shook my head; I slapped myself, and even pinched myself to wake up. No luck. I guess I lived a full life…

I held one foot over the edge. I outstretched my hands. I hesitated. I couldn't bring my other foot forward. Maro noticed my fear. She was growing impatient.

Maro seized my arms and yanked me over to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held onto me tightly. I put mine around her neck and screamed from the sudden jerk. I had slipped a little. My cheek was over her breasts, my upper parts of my legs wrapped around hers, and I choked her. I couldn't look down! I just couldn't!

Maro gently floated down the side of the canyon, still holding onto me. I was trembling uncontrollably and my sweat trickled down my face. I was so afraid! I felt secure with the hold she had on me, but I still had visions of plummeting to the fiery ground beneath us! Couldn't this just end?

The wind that passed under us increased. My hair flew up as well as hers. My heart found its way into my throat. My head was light and my body was hot. I looked down.

We were falling! We were falling all that way down! I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have listened to her! I knew I was going to die the second I grabbed her!

We stopped very abruptly. My heart fell back into my chest. Every part of me sweated because of the fall. I should've died!

"We are here now."

Maro let go of me, but I still held onto her. She had to kick me off of her. She brushed her dress off and snickered to herself as she walked away from me. That stupid…! She planned this! I ran after her so I could get a chance to yell at her, but she was too fast for me to catch up, even though she walked.

The ground was red hot, but my shoes didn't burn and my feet weren't in pain. Even the sides of the chasm were burning red. Though they were, I didn't even feel the heat that came from them.

Maro stood in front of the door and I soon joined her. The door was black and the characters sculpted onto it were much more defined. Each limb, breast, strand of hair, and muscle were expertly crafted. It was amazing! They seemed so lifelike! My amazement of this artwork dispelled my anger towards my companion.

"Where does this door lead?" I asked.

"To the blind world." She looked to me. "Into the blind world we will descend. Hikaru, you must forsake your suspicions and let your cowardice die right here. There will be no rest for you beyond this point. For us to succeed, you must stay strong until the very end.

"I am with you now because I believe you can be redeemed. Do not fail me! Just as I am your tool, you are mine as well! There is something that the both of us wish: freedom! I want to leave this woeful realm as much as you do, so we will be at each other's side until you succeed or fail. I pray that you do not fail me…"

I returned her look. "What's this talk about redemption? I never did anything to anybody! Who says I need to be redeemed for anything?"

Maro grinned again. "You will see, liar. But are you sure you wish to go? Everything would be much simpler if you let me end it all with a sweet and tender kiss of death! It would be much better this way!"

I furrowed my brow. "You said you needed me! Cut the bullshit and let's get this over with!"

"Are you certain? I warn you, Hikaru, everything you've ever done lies beyond this door! What you will see will be graphic, horrifying, sickening, and even taxing on your soul! If you do not have much fortitude in your stomach or in your heart, then a fond farewell is all I can give you!"

"I'm pretty much stuck here until I play your game, aren't I?" I faced the door. "I'm ready for anything! So stop trying to frighten me and let's just do this!"

Maro took my hand into hers.

"Very well then."

Her empty hand touched the door.

"Abandon all hope…Hikaru…!"

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the world of Tsumibito no Naku Koro ni. This is only but a taste of what's to come. The familiar faces you've come to recognize are gone. You'll be taking this journey of self-discovery with our hero Hikaru. You will learn more about him and this new world soon enough. So relax, let your mind go and let me take you on a journey I hope you won't soon forget. If Dante could do it, I'm sure I could to.<strong>

**I have to agree with Maro, our leading lady. This is your last chance to leave. The world you will encounter isn't like the ones I wrote about in Higurashi Kan. This one's different and it's going to be more...taxing. I'm going to push the M rating as far as I can go, but don't worry, I'm not going to have any despicable things like rape in this. I'm not comfortable with the idea of writing that in stories even for character development, because I mostly despise it.**

**Things will be just as Maro described. This world will be graphic, violent, disturbing, disgusting, frightening, and destructive. I'm taking a new spin on what I usually write for horror stories. **

**Hikaru will face nine interconnected stories with nine deadly circles of sin, with nine ways to fall. The Black Forest is only a prologue. What lies ahead, I wonder? I hope you stick around to find out. ****I also hope you will enjoy this new horror series.**


End file.
